


Drowning in Hatred, or is it love now?

by Tavia630



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavia630/pseuds/Tavia630
Summary: Follow Draco through his 5th year and on at Hogwarts, as he tries to finally escape his abusive family.  When Draco returns, he finds himself in a dilemma as he starts to discover more about himself, but with no one to confide in he struggles with his harmful inner thoughts about himself.  Will he be able to overcome these harmful thoughts, or will they consume him to the point of no return.





	Drowning in Hatred, or is it love now?

DRACO'S P.O.V.

I start my 5th year at Hogwarts next week, and I can't wait for it to start and to finally be able to get out of this wretched household.  Although, not everything will be better when I do return, as I know that almost everyone there hates me as well, but I won't have to deal with my dad, so that's a plus, I guess.  

All I really have to do now is make it through this week before things will be at least marginally better than they are now.  Also though, if my dad decides to go through with what he threatened to do to me last year if I didn't get my life together than things could only get much better, or worse depending on how you think about it.  

All of a sudden I'm taken through my memories of that dreadful night.  

"Draco get your disgraceful self down here right now before I have to go up there and throw you down here myself.  I have a very nice surprise that I think will help you put yourself back together, as you have been lacking thoroughly in you school studies," my "dad" yells at me from below. 

As I get ready to head down and face whatever this surprise is that he is screaming at me about.  I mentally prepare myself before I finally start to head downstairs into the foyer, as I know from experience that if I delay it any longer there will be consequences on my part.  

When I enter the foyer the first thing I notice is a man who I have never met before standing next to my father.  As I enter they stop quietly talking back and forth, and they both stare at me until I stand before my father with my head down as I do not wish to look him in the eyes as they are probably filled with hatred as they always are.  

"Draco I would like you to meet a very good friend of mine, his name is Fenrir Greyback, and we have been friends for quite some time. I think that him being around will help you decide to do better with your studies as there is now one more person who is looking at your future and how it might change."

When my father says this I automatically know what he is threatening me with if I do not straighten myself and put myself back together, and I have to restrain myself from looking up at him with wide eyes.  I instead look up at Fenrir and say to him in a very soft voice, "It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Greyback, my father has spoken very highly of you and it's nice to finally be able to put a face to all of his words."

Fenrir looks down at me with criticizing eyes at he simply states, "Yes, I suppose that it would be Draco, I hope to hear that you will do better in your studies," he finishes with a sinister smirk.

My father looks at me and dismisses me with saying that I can now return to my room to work on stuff before school starts so that I am ahead of everyone else.  

I suddenly am woken out of my reverie when I start hyperventilating just from thinking about the memory again.  I know that I have to do better this year, because if I don't things could only get worse, much worse than they already are and have been.

HARRY'S P.O.V 

I am woken up at the early hours of morning, yet again from Hedwig,  which reminds me that I am not yet back at Hogwarts.  This means that I still have to deal with my abusive and hateful family for another week before I can finally be reunited with my friends.  I wake myself up fully and exit my room and head to the kitchen to start making breakfast.  I decide to make bacon, pancakes, sausage, and eggs for breakfast this morning as I know that I have to make a lot or I will get yelled at by my "family."  I finish making breakfast and setting the table right as my uncle walks into the kitchen.  I walk off to the side to stand by the wall and look down at the floor as I wait to be dismissed.  

My uncle takes one look at the table and then looks at me with violence and hatred swirling around in his eyes.  "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO MAKE ENOUGH FOR FOUR PEOPLE THIS MORNING, SINCE I AM HAVING A BUSINESS PARTNER OVER TO DISCUSS WORK," he shouted at me.

I meekly respond by saying, "I'm so sorry I thought that was tomorrow morning."

"WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG, YOU FREAK," he yells at me as he drags me away to my room to most likely be beaten half to death yet again.  

I wake up in the middle of the night after passing out halfway through his abuse, still covered in bruises that my magic can't even do anything to help it.  I lay back down on the floor with one thought going through my mind.  "Oh how I wish I was back at Hogwarts. If I was at Hogwarts I wouldn't have to deal with my supposed family.  Ya I would still have to deal with Malfoy, but at least I would have my friends by my side to help me through it all."  

3RD PERSON P.O.V 

If only both boys knew that they were thinking the same things.  If only they knew that if they would've been friends they would've had someone to confide in that understands what they are going through.  If only Harry would've accepted Draco's friendship that first year on the train.  Although you can't change the past, so here they both are needing someone to confide in and neither of them knowing that the person they could confide in is the person they supposedly "hate." If only they both trusted their friends enough to confide in them, but yet again would their friends understand them, probably not.....


End file.
